Merlin: The white dragon
by merlinxoxo1
Summary: A white dragon is terrorizing the people on the outskirts of Camelot Merlin is in shock to find out that Aithusa has betrayed him. Arthur and his team go in search of the dragon and Morgana, little do they know it is a trap.
1. Chapter 1 - the round table

"Hmm" said Merlin looking at the king of Camelot "I think that you should wear this one, wait no this one!" Arthur looked at his manservant and raised his eyebrows "you really aren't much help Merlin." "Well I haven't really had to choose what to wear before" Merlin replied simply "I usually just wear... well this" he said pointing at his clothes. Arthur laughed and carefully put his clothes on, not wanting to crease them. Merlin sighed and walked towards the window, the witch Morgana would out there somewhere, and would want revenge on a great warlock named Emrys. Merlin could remember calling the dragon and killing all her men, including her best man Agravaine (Arthur's uncle). Merlin shivered as he remembered when he found out he had magic...

He jumped suddenly as Arthur threw his clothes from behind the screen. Merlin sighed, "are you ready yet, sire?" As if to answer his question Arthur came strutting out from behind the screen, "how do I look?" He asked. Merlin tried to stop himself from l laughing when he said "in all honesty Arthur, you look like a peacock!" Arthur ignored him and said "tell the knights that I am on my way," Merlin gave him a questioning look "why where will you be?" Arthur was getting used to Merlin constantly talking back to him, what would his father have done if a servant questioned him? Probably put him in the stocks Arthur thought. "I am the king Merlin you shouldn't question what I say" Merlin smirked and then bowed down "ok, your majesty" and with that he left to go and inform Gawain, Percival, Leon and Elyan that Arthur would be there soon.

As Merlin approached the doors he could see Gawain was standing there with his arms folded. "What's the king's excuse for being late this time?" Merlin shrugged but as Arthur was walking down the marble steps he replied "only escorting my beautiful wife to the round table." Merlin and Gawain moved out of the way as Arthur held the door "Guinevere" Gwen looked at Arthur and replied politely "thank you Arthur." He was just about to let go of the door when Gawain said "aw aren't you going to hold to door for us as well?" Arthur sighed as he held the door open for Gawain and Merlin "thank you, your highness" Gawain did a funny curtsey Merlin roared with laughter as he did the same. Arthur shook his head what 'will I do with these to?' He thought.

Merlin went to stand beside Arthur who was sitting down with the rest of the knights, Gaius and Gwen. "Merlin would you be so kind as put some water in my glass" Merlin knew this wasn't a question but he nodded anyway and filled up his glass. Arthur took a sip then he began talking "so what new news do we have" he asked the knights. Percival was the one who spoke "sire, we have been informed that there has been a white dragon terrorising the people on the outskirts of Camelot-" at this Merlin dropped the jug he was holding, everyone turned to look at him "err sorry, carry on" Merlin stammered as he started to clear up the mess. Percival continued "we have reason to believe that the dragon is in league with Morgana."

Merlin felt a sudden jolt in his stomach Aithusa had joined Morgana even after all he had done for the dragon. The sound of Arthur's voice brought him back to reality, "white dragon you say, how is that possible my father killed all them violent creatures when he was king. How could have Morgana possibly have got a dragon from?"Everyone knew this wasn't really a question to be answered but Elyan decided to do so anyway, "she is a sorceress sire who knows what she's capable of." Arthur took this into account but he still didn't think there was any way not even by sorcery to bring a dragon back to life or make one come into existence, if this could be done people would have used it before surely.

"Well if we don't know how this white dragon came we shouldn't worry about it, the thing we should worry about know is killing it so it won't be able to harm or scare any of my people." "What about Morgana?" said Gwen "if the dragon is working with her wouldn't she be there with it, looking after it even?" Arthur looked Gwen in the eye and said "we have to destroy this dragon otherwise there is a chance that it might destroy Camelot, Morgana being there is just a risk I am going to have to take." Gaius was the one that spoke this time, "Arthur are you sure this is wise? This may be a trap set up by Morgana."

Arthur thought for a moment this was true although he was sure that he would be fine with his best knight's at his side, "Gaius I am sure I will be fine, I have faith in my knights." At this he looked at everyone sat down at the round table (including Merlin who had to stand up) "who would like to join me one this mission?" one by one each knight raised their hands, Arthur smiled and turned to look at Merlin "Merlin?" "Well you know me Arthur I may just tag along you know, watching your back." With this Arthur smiled "ok then, we set of tomorrow morning, with that everyone started to leave.

_**Well this is my first fanfic,what do you think? Please review then I will make more chapters **_


	2. Chapter 2 - Arthur's bane

Morgana looked at the burnt village, she sighed, this was the only way to get Arthur to come. Ok there could have been other ways which she would have been willing to try if this plan were to fail, but she was guaranteed it would work. Arthur would go even if he knew it was a trap, he would go to try and protect and save his people. Morgana smirked that was Arthurs weakness, he cared for the people of Camelot more than himself, she was sure that he would do anything for them. Aithusa had been a great help, Morgana had been angry at the people in the village so the dragon felt angry to. Aithusa had flamed the houses causing them to burn, and that was how her plan had started.

She smiled as the dragon came towards her, "Aithusa if this works, I won't let Arthur hurt you." Even though Aithusa did not understand these words he could tell that Morgana was trying to reassure him. Aithusa and Morgana had been through a lot together, for two years both of them suffered nothing but darkness. Now they both share an unbreakable bond. Both of them could sense what each other was feeling. Aithusa rested his head on Morgana's shoulder. She laughed as he began to rub her shoulder affectionately, Morgana stroked him carefully, It won't be long until Arthur and his men come ridding straight to us.

About half an hour later Morgana arrived at a small hut near the town, she pulled the small wooden door open and allowed her and Aithusa to enter the creaking hut. "I know it's not luxury, but it's the best I can do for now. We have to be here when Arthur arrives, if not our plan will fail." She lay down on her uncomfortable bed and drifted off into a deep, dark sleep.

_Emrys, he is your destiny and he is your doom... there is one person who can make your most wanted desire to happen. He is the druid boy the one you will know as Mordred, he is Arthur's bane with him you cannot fail..._

Morgana woke up panting heavily; Aithusa came to her side immediately. "It's ok I'm fine" she told Aithusa, "infact I am more than fine, I'm thrilled!" The dragon looked at her and tilted his head, this was strange one minute she was shocked and out of breath, the next she was happy and exited, what is going on? "Now I know just how to kill Arthur," The next words made her grin "and not even Emrys can stop me."

_**I found this harder to write than chapter one. I also wasn't sure whether Aithusa was a boy or a girl so I looked it up on the internet. Please Review and tell me what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3 - It's your choice

"Arthur," Merlin said as they arrived back in his chambers "are you sure this is a good idea, you know it's a trap." Arthur sighed and walked over to Merlin "you know I can't let my people suffer just because I don't want myself to be killed; you know I can't do that Merlin." Merlin looked as though he was going to throw up, "but you're the king and –"Arthur continued "and I have to protect my people." Before Merlin could protest anymore Arthur decided to but it straight "Merlin, I would rather die than see my subjects suffer, and nothing you can do will persuade me not to go." Merlin looked pale but he replied "I know, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to save your royal backside!" With that they both laughed, "Glad you care about me so much Merlin."

The next day Merlin started to pack Arthurs bag with the stuff he would need to go on the quest. Not many things would be needed but he still put more in just in case. Also it would mean that Arthurs bag would be heavier to carry and in Merlin's way that was sort of revenge. His mind thought back to Morgana, how could she use Aithusa in that way and also why would the dragon even do what Morgana wanted? Unless they had an unbreakable bond, he had read about them before in his 'magic books' no, that wouldn't of happened it couldn't have, But the more he thought about it the more he believed it to be true, how else would Aithusa known of what Morgana wanted if they didn't have a connection.

"Merlin, you look as pale as a frog," Arthur said as he watched Merlin packing his bag. "yeah well you got that wrong your royal pratness, frogs are green everyone knows that." Arthur just replied casually "they always seem pale to me, anyways what I am saying is that you look like a FROG!" Arthur shouted that part because Merlin didn't seem to be listening. "Merlin, were you even listening to me!" Merlin looked as though he had just broken out of a trance, "huh what?" Arthur shook his head "Merlin its ok if you're scared of going after Morgana, but you don't have to come it is your choice you know." Merlin gazed at the floor "ok I am scared, but not for me I am scared that you are going to get yourself killed." He looked up at Arthur, "You know I have to do this Merlin" Merlin spoke bravely "well I have already promised that I will go and I'm NOT quitting now."

"Well come on then were leaving" Arthur smiled, "ok here's your bag and this one's mine" Merlin said flinging his bag over his shoulder. "ok then get a move on, the knights are already down there" Arthur rushed Merlin down the stairs, he stumbled quite a few times and if you were listening you could hear the odd _idiot_, _prat_. The men mounted their horses and set off into the vast unknown, they had no idea of the challenges that they would face at the village.

_**Haha the ending sounds like a narrator, well I hope you like it and oh yeah please review if you want me to continue!**_


	4. Chapter 4 - In search of Mordred

Morgana looked into the basin of water, she could see that Arthur had set off in search of the dragon; this is just too easy she thought. She watched as Merlin was joking with Arthur, she hated how he was always found something funny even though they were putting their own lives at risk. She laughed as she imagined their faces as she appeared, they wouldn't be able to fight against her, "I am one of the high priestesses!" she shouted, boy if felt good to say these words.

No one could beat her and Emrys wherever he was can't do anything about it, Arthur has already fallen for my trap and Emrys is nowhere to be seen, or so she thought. She could see the sun going down in the sky, Arthur would set up camp so I will have time to set off towards the village in the morning and have my revenge.

* * *

"How long have we got to go now?" Merlin asked Arthur, "not long we just have to make it over that mountain and then were there." Gawain groaned "we are going to set up camp though because it's getting dark and that mountain is ages away!"Lancelot decided to join in with the conversation, "I do agree with Gawain it is getting dark, and I think it would be safer to approach the village in the light sire." Arthur realised that his men were right; it would be a lot safer if they came in the daytime, plus it would mean that they could actually see what they were looking for.

"Alright" sighed Arthur "we will set up camp," nearly every one of the knights cheered. Oh great thought Arthur now all of my knights are turning into wimps like Merlin.

* * *

Aithusa gave out a small cackle as Morgana stroked the top of his head, the bond they shared was strong, Morgana had risked her life to make sure he was unharmed. But what made him shiver was that Morgana had kept on saying his master's name, the person that had brought him into being. I hope she doesn't go against my master he thought, I cannot disobey him because he is a dragonlord.

Morgana spoke to Aithusa, "I believe we have someone to find, Mordred is Arthur's bane and he is also my friend with him we cannot fail." The dragon could tell she was happy so he span round joyfully. As Morgana started to climb upon the dragon, Aithusa understood that she wanted to go somewhere. Morgana wasn't heavy and even though Aithusa wasn't a fully grown dragon he could still carry the weight of Morgana.

"were going to visit the druid camp," the dragon took off and Morgana directed him to where she wanted to go. She could feel the freezing cold air bushing past her face, the further they went the worse it got. Morgana could feel Aithusa's strength as he fought against the violent wind, "it's ok were nearly there." she reassured him, For now they were just above the druid camp.

_**So what do you think, It's been I while since I last updated a chapter so I'm sorry, also If you want me to continue and write the next one please review! **_


	5. Chapter 5 - lies and deceit

Aithusa landed perfectly on the ground as Morgana jumped off and said "wait here; you might scare them if they see a dragon." He immediately went to follow her but when Morgana put her hand out he understood. Morgana quietly made her way towards them; the last thing she wanted was to force Mordred to come so she didn't want to seem threatening. She wondered what tent Mordred would be when she heard him speaking telepathically to another druid.

_Make sure she's ok, I am speaking telepathically because I don't want do wake her! Don't look at me like that! _

Now she could hear the other druid when he replied...

_Mordred you know full well that I am not used to connecting this way, unlike you I haven't been using it all my life._

Morgana opened the tent door, "Hello Morded." Mordred was too shocked to speak "Mor..gan..a" he spluttered, "yes of course it's me" she laughed. "Why have you come here?" asked Mordred curiously, "I have come to ask you of your assistance" replied Morgana as if it was obvious. "What with?" said Mordred, "Let us talk in private" She said eyeing the other druid. "Oh... yeah, of course" Mordred smiled as he led Morgana outside.

As soon as nobody could she them he whispered "what is it you need help with?" Morgana spoke slyly "I need you to help me kill Arthur Pendragon." Mordred stepped back surprised, "no... he help rescue me, I cannot kill him... not after what he's done for me." Morgana was fuming Mordred would rather betray his own kind than to kill Arthur, no matter she was prepared for this. "There is something I want you to see Mordred." She said as she led him towards an old well.

Morgana said a spell which made the water make Mordred see a false vision, "look..." Mogana said "Arthur killed your family." Tears were coming out of the young man's eyes, "it.. can't.. be true." Morgana looked at him, "do you really think I would lie to you? I want Arthur dead because of this" she lied, "once Arthur is dead I will be the queen and then magic will be accepted."

Mordred sniffed "ok I will help you, but if your lying to me about any of this" he ended it at that. Morgana pretended to look hurt "do you really think that I would lie to you?" Mordred chose not to answer and then said "ok so what do we do now?" Morgana led him towards Aithusa "a... a dragon!" He shouted startled. "shh, you will scare him" Morgana whispered, "me scare him, more like he scares me!"

"Look Mordred, I trust Aithusa with my life he is my friend and my companion." Mordred sighed "ok so... wait don't tell me we are going to have to get on!" He panicked as Morgana beckoned him towards him. "yes come on we don't have much time" Morgana snapped she was starting to get impatient. "are you sure that it can hold the both of us?" Mordred asked uncertainly "Mordred, just get on" Morgana huffed.

Finally Mordred got on and they were on their way to the hut, she could tell that Aithusa was struggling but she kept on stoking him and encouraging him to keep going. Mordred was as scared as ever as he held on to Morgana as if his life depended on it, well it did but you don't have to tell him that. Morgana chuckled this time tomorrow she would probably be on the throne of Camelot and Arthur and his trusted knights would be dead.

**_it's getting interesting now, Morgana's plan is coming into action. Please Review if you want me to continue and make chapter 6 ;) _**


	6. Chapter 6 - The day of the plan

Arthur awoke to find all of his knights sleeping soundly around the small fire; he sat up and started to think if this was a good idea after all. He jumped as he heard something moving in the bushes, he grabbed his sword and held it out ready. "Who's there? I am armed" Arthur said wearily, he heard a familiar laugh in reply as Merlin Came from behind the bush "you should have seen your face." He joked as the king shook his head, "so couldn't you sleep either?" asked didn't know how to answer this in truth he was going to call dragon and ask him for assistance, but obviously he couldn't tell Arthur that. "No I couldn't sleep" he yawned. "But I didn't know the king of Camelot had nightmares!" merlin laughed at Arthur's embarrassed red face. "Yep, you were moving around in your sleep shouting some words but I couldn't make out what they were.""Did any of the knights see?" Arthur asked with hope in his voice, "nope I don't think so…" Arthur smiled as he took merlin by the shoulders "well you know what's coming next then" smirked Arthur.

"Yep" replied Merlin "If I tell anyone, I'm dead." Arthur turned round "you got it." Merlin sat down by the fire with Arthur, "Merlin…" said Arthur about to tell him something. "What, Arthur?" He asked, Arthur shook his head "you can be such an idiot sometimes –"Merlin looked at him "and you can be such a prat!""Let me continue…" Arthur sighed "but you are my best mate and –"Merlin almost fell over. "Best mate! Who are you and what have you done with Arthur?" He joked, Arthur smiled Merlin seemed to always make everything happier. "Yep and make most of the moment because when we get back I need you to –""clean you armour, wash your clothes and if you're really in a bad mood make me much out the horses!" Merlin was almost out of breath. Arthur looked at him shocked "I was going to say make me dinner, but it seems you want more jobs so bad you can do them all after that." Merlin groaned "Arthur…." "Yes" Arthur answered "you're such a prat you know that," and with that both men drifted off to sleep.

*splash* Merlin awoke with freezing cold water in him face, "urhh Arthuurr..." as he opened his eyes Gawain smiled "no, not Arthur this time mate." Merlin huffed as he began to wipe the water of his face using his red neckerchief. "Come on it was only a joke" Gawain protested "no need to be so grumpy about it." Merlin shook his head as a drop of water went into his eye, "it wasn't a very good one..." Gawain laughed and replied "well Arthur said to get you up, he didn't say how." Merlin jumped suddenly "why is it time already!" Gawain laughed again "yes and you had better hurry up because Arthur wasn't that pleased." Gawain looked at Merlin's pale face wondering whether to tell his that he was only joking, nah this was too good. Merlin ran to where he found Arthur buckling up the horses, "did you need me" He said out of breath. "Yes, we are leaving in a few minutes I told Gawain to wake you up later because you know..." he whispered this part "you didn't really get to sleep that well and I would have thought you would need more energy for the day ahead." Merlin nodded slightly he was going to kill Gawain!

* * *

"Mordred" Morgana whispered quietly, "it is time we need to head for the village." Mordred mumbled to himself "in a minuet..." Morgana shook he head and laughed to herself, "Mordred we need to go now." Aithusa had just come into the room, Morgana tilted her head towards Mordred and then to the dragon. If dragons could smile then Morgana was sure that he was smiling now as he slowly stood above Mordred (who was sleeping on the floor). Aithusa let out a small flame that just hit the top of Mordred's hair. The reaction was instant Mordred was up and trying to look for something that would get rid of the flame, "arhh my... heads of fire!" Morgana's eyes flashed gold and the fire dissapered as quick as it started, "never knew someone who could be such a baby" she smirked "if you had gotten up in the first place it wouldn't have happened."

Mordred glared at her, "what do you want?" She looked at him quizicly "at the minute I want to get going so we can actually be there when Arthur comes." Mordred had almost forgotten that Morgana's plan was today, "ohhh... that." Morgana was now fed up "we are leaving NOW! Arthur has already set off and I don't want Aithusa to have to carry us both again she needs her energy... SO HURRY UP!" Morgana added on the end to make it clear. "Alright, alright I'm coming don't go off in a mood." Mordred put on his cloak and ran outside to meet Morgana, "right come on lets go, and let's not waste any time."

_**Yep I updated this because it was really short, Morgana's plan is coming into action, I wonder what is going to happen next...**_


	7. Chapter 7 - everything's set!

Merlin was surprised to see the horses all saddled up as he glared towards Arthur, "hey, that was my job." Arthur laughed at Merlin's glare any other time he would have been wanting the day off, "well if you hadn't noticed you were fast asleep so unless you wanted to sleep walk…" Gawain smirked which ended with Elyan lightly hitting his shoulder. Merlin knew Arthur was right but that still didn't mean that he had to admit it "right we should get going then" he said changing the conversation. With this Arthur replied "I am the king and I decided when we go and when we shall not go, Merlin you need to understand where you are in status."

Merlin grinned goofily "so then there's me, prats, clotpoles, dollopheads and then you," the knights looked confused what was he talking about? Arthur did nothing more than smile "if you want to play like that Merlin go and find some children your age, I'm sure they will have better insults than you." Merlin laughed in reply "I doubt it mine are unique and never get old," Arthur scowled "right we should be leaving, don't want to be there late because of _Merlin_."

Arthur climbed onto his horse with all the knights and Merlin "right is everyone ready?" Arthur said eyeing Merlin "Why are you looking at me" he said innocently, "because you're never ready and always late!" Merlin smiled "nope you're just early," Arthur huffed "come on…"

* * *

Morgana and Mordred arrived at the village, "Arhh we are before Arthur I see" Morgana said slyly. "Why do we need to be before Arthur?" Mordred asked, "Because otherwise this plan to take him wouldn't work, right do you know what to do?" Mordred nodded "wait until Arthur is on his own then take him and if he isn't just knock out the knights with magic." Morgana smiled "you have rembered well but there is something I want to add on, I want to take Merlin as well," Mordred shuddered "Why would you want to take Merlin, I thought that he was our friend." Morgana winced at the sound of Merlin's name "so did I until he poisoned me, stopped my plans to gain Camelot and sent my sister to a slow and painful death."

"I'm sure he had his reasons…" Mordred said more to himself than to Morgana, she smirked "yes that may be but poisoning me is one thing but protecting Arthur and Uther… he is against magic and obviously doesn't want magic in Camelot. I see his as a threat and also I want to see him die as painfully as Morgause did before him." Mordred shook his head "I will help you capture Arthur, but Merlin you will have to get him on your own."

"Fine, we will change our plan slightly even though I don't understand why you would want Merlin dead…" She paused "you can get Arthur and I Merlin, do you think you can stick with this plan?" Mordred sighed before slowly nodding his head, Morgana smiled and replied "good then because we have company." Morgana used her bond to tell Aithusa to attack some commoners; she knew that Arthur and his knights would see this and head straight for the white dragon. She then sent an image in the dragons mind showing him circling around the knights separating them from Merlin and Arthur, everything was ready they could not fail.

_**Sorry it took so long to add this chapter I have been really busy (and I got writers block :/) if you want me to write more please review and tell me what you think**_


	8. Chapter 8 - brief meetings

Finally they we over the mountain and they were entering the village, Arthur signalled out his hand to stop, the village was empty, they all got off their horses and headed slowly towards the village. "It's too quiet…" Arthur whispered, "you're telling me" Merlin replied not bothering to whisper. "Merlin!" Arthur hissed, "go with the act of surprise will you." Merlin shook his head before answering "what's the point whoever it was that spotted the dragon was obviously with Morgana and so this is a trap –" merlin was going to continue before Arthur hit him in the shoulder and signalling him to be quiet.

Arthur could have sworn that he had saw movement behind one off the wooden houses, there it was again. He aimed three fingers towards his knights, all of them got the gist that Arthur wanted them to surround it, all of them except Merlin that is. The knights got into position and surrounded whatever Arthur thought he saw, Arthur looked back to see Merlin standing there with a confused look on his face not sure whether to follow the knights or stay here with Arthur.

Arthur shook his head "Merlin what are you doing now…" Merlin shrugged "getting ready to do whatever your strange, and may I say complicated signals you just did." Arthur sometimes forgot that Merlin was no knight and didn't know a hand signal from a hand wave, well at least he's learning Arthur sighed. "right I don't have time to explain it but when I say go we go forward," he leaned closer towards Merlin "was that simple enough or do you need more explaining?" Merlin just glared in reply before shaking his head. "Right then…" Arthur said more to himself than to Merlin.

Morgana realised that this was going to be a lot easier that she thought, they had already split up and all she had to do was use a little magic to make the simple piece of wood fall of the bin. Mordred was beside her biting his nails nervously 'why did I agree to this' he pondered. Morgana patted the dragon on his shoulder so he would get the gist that it was his part to play in the plan, and of course he did.

Aithusa started creeping behind the back of the knights loudly they all turned round and spotted him at the same time, but with Morgana's magic on them they could not speak or shout to warn Arthur. The dragon was leading them away further and further from there master and none of them had any idea.

Merlin stood silently waiting for Arthurs so called signal, he couldn't see why Arthur had to do a signal, shouting go would have been a lot easier. "three, two, one go!" Arthur shouted, that's more like it Merlin thought to himself. As they ran Arthur stopped suddenly witch cause Merlin to run straight into him, "Merlin you idiot!" Arthur exclaimed angrily, "how was I supposed to know that you were going to stop!" Arthur was glaring at Merlin now " I don't know use some common sense which you obviously don't have!" Merlin laughed at Arthurs reddened face "I thought you knew me by now Arthur?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, Merlin is Merlin and he is definitely on a different planet that was for sure. Arthur suddenly became conscious that the knights were not there, "where are they? Gawain, Leon…" Arthur shouted, no reply. Bad thoughts began to enter Merlin's mind 'Why didn't I argue better about him not going on the trip, it's all my fault, I knew it was a trap…' When Arthur finally stopped trying to call the knights he turned round to face Merlin, "we will have to go and look for them." Arthur squinted to look as he saw a black hooded figure coming towards him, "you won't be going anywhere.." Merlin and Arthur both knew who that voice belonged to. They both thought one last think before they passed out, Morgana…

_**So sorry I left it on a cliff-hanger, I can't wait to write what happens next! I'm not sure whether to do a reveal in the later chapters, please tell me what you guys think :D**_


	9. Chapter 9 - a glimpse of tourture

Arthur awoke the feeling of pain surrounded his body, what had happened? The things he remembered were going with the knights to look for a dragon... Merlin! All of the memories started to flood back, his body told him not to stir and to just pass out, it was the easiest way. But he had to see if Merlin was ok, so he may be a little clumsy and stupid but like he had said before Merlin was still a friend and had always stuck by him. Arthur forced his eyes open, all he could tell was that they were somewhere dark, he saw Merlin chained up beside him. Arthur noticed that the only thing holding him up was the chains, Merlin was forced to lean forward and you could see the red marks where they had moved position and slipped down his arm.

He heard voices coming down what sounded like steps maybe, Arthur wasn't sure, Merlin's eyes were beginning to flicker and Arthur knew that he was going to come into consciousness soon, he really didn't want him too. It didn't look as though Merlin was going to make it let alone be tortured by whoever it was coming towards them, the voices started to become louder and Arthur could just about make out what they were saying.

Morgana strode down the stairs with Mordred by her side, "they should be awake by now" said Mordred as they approached the door of the cell. Morgana smirked "good they should be ready for what I have in store for them." Her eyes flashed as she carefully enchanted a spell to light a fire on the torches, she was about to open the door when Mordred suddenly drew back "I... I will leave this to you then shall I?" Morgana laughed "ok if that's what you want but trust me you will be missing out," Mordred nodded before quickly walking away.

Arthur now knew exactly who these people were and what they wanted was bad news for sure... His thoughts were interrupted by a small but very meaningful cough, "so we meet again dear brother." Arthur scowled and replied "what do you want Morgana?" She chuckled to herself slightly as if he didn't know what she wanted, "I want to be on the throne of Camelot and you Arthur Pendragon to be dead, now don't tell me that you didn't know that." Arthur scowled again before replying "what happened to you Morgana?" There was a short pause before he continued "the old Morgana would have never dreamed of doing such things as you have done."

"The old Morgana never existed, time and time again your father," she spat out the name like it way vile to her lips "Uther Pendragon killed innocent people for having anything to do with magic, I hated him more than you can ever know and time and time _again _I had to pretend that I was the loving daughter that he thought I was," Arthur shook his head downwards and sighed "magic is evil you of all people have proven that it must be destroyed." Merlin who was quietly listening looked up at Arthur with a sad (not Merlin like?) expression on his face.

Morgana noticed that Merlin was awake and laughed "well nice of you to join us, were you listening to our conversation by any chance?" Merlin nodded slightly just enough so Morgana could see "well then I'm sure you would be delighted to know what I have in store for you," she said swiping her hand across his face. Arthur coughed "Morgana let him go, it's me you want, you can kill me but let Merlin go," Morgana drew a straight face and Arthur thought that she was going to agree before she turned round and laughed in his face. "You were the main reason that I used Aithusa as bait to lure you here, Merlin was just as extras, you see he poisoned me and condemned my sister to a slow and painful death, so forgive me for wanting revenge."

Merlin tried to figure out Arthur's face at that moment, shocked. Outraged, but then he burst out laughing, "you seriously think that Merlin would do that I mean it's Merlliinnn he couldn't hurt a fly even if he wanted to." Morgana wasn't laughing "you can laugh all you want but I know what happened and for that he is going to pay, revenge is sweet as you might say." Merlin gave Morgana \ cold stare before replying sadly "I had to... you were the cause of the curse in the first place and as for you sister well she should have thought before attacking Camelot then shouldn't she?"

Arthur's thoughts whirled around his head, he thought he knew Merlin and definitely could not picture or imagine him doing anything like that. He didn't even ask for any sort of reward, and Morgause, Merlin had killed her! Arthur was flabbergasted, Merlin out of all sorts of people Merlin was the one hiding in the corner not jumping out to save the day, it just didn't seem right...

Morgana felt like screaming "My sister attacked Camelot for perfectly good reasons –" Merlin cut in before she could continue "for you maybe..." **Unspanne þás mægþ **Morgana's eyes glowed gold causing Merlin's shackles to fall to the ground along with him, "I'm wasting my time arguing with you, it's my favorite part now, revenge!" Merlin slowly put his hands out to pick himself up but Morgana used her magic to keep him to the floor, "I was thinking that maybe we could do this here so that Arthur got to see his precious manservant die before doing so yourself."

She put a hand on his shirt and hauled it back "don't worry this is only going to hurt... a lot" smirking Morgana scaled her hand across the carvings on the wall stopping at a man whipping a horse she smiled, **Bebiede** **þe arisan cwicum **she held the whip quite pleased with herself before whipping him once, Merlin let out a stifled grunt but no screams (Arthur was proud of this). Morgana was going to do whatever it took to make sure she could give the worse pain that she could possibly inflict upon him. She repeatedly whipped him again, again and for Merlin it was never ending, but he was not going to let her have the satisfaction of his screams. All the while Arthur was forced to watch another whip slashing against Merlin's flesh and it made sick, he couldn't take it anymore "Morgana stop! I am begging you please stop it!"

She stopped whipping Merlin and turned to Arthur now instead "why? Would you like to take his place?" Merlin mumbled under his breath "Arthur no..." **Wáce ierlic **Shouted Morgana sending Merlin crashing against the cell wall, causing him to go into darkness. But Merlin was sure he saw Arthur nodding his head before the blackness took him, he fell into unconsciousness not knowing that Arthur was now taking the same amount of pain if not more with every slash of the whip.

_**Sorry it took so long to write this, been the school holidays anyway hope you enjoy it **_


	10. Chapter 10 - I thought I knew you

Merlin felt the pain on his face he groaned slightly as he turned is head over, he managed to have a quick glance before his eyes snapped shut again. Just let go don't fight it, that's what his thoughts were telling him. Wait was that Arthur? Merlin forced his eyes to look at whatever or whoever was in front of him, it was Arthur he looked even worse than himself his face was pale and his breathing was shaking. What had Morgana done to him? She can't have just used the whip not to make him like this, Merlin urged his body forwards to shake Arthur "Arthurr... are you awake?" His voice was croaky and tired when he replied "I am now."

Merlin thought to apologise before asking how he was, he had woke him up after all "sorry sire I just wanted to know if you were ok." Arthur laughed heavily "I'm fine it's me who should be asking you that idiot" Merlin snapped back "your obviously not, and you can't say anything you're a prat!" He smiled at that "Merlin if I don't get out of this don't lose your personality, it's what makes you, you." Merlin looked at him sternly "you are going to get out of this though, what did Morgana do to you? Looking at this I don't think that she just used a whip," Arthur shook his head "no she didn't she wanted me to know how she felt so she brought me to a cramped well, no air and locked me in for the night by the time I got out I could barely breathe."

Merlin shook his head down in shame "I'm sorry Arthur you didn't have to take the beating it was me she wanted revenge on,and what did she mean how she felt?" He sighed "one of the kings had her trapped in with the dragon before she escaped, I asked him how he had caught her and he said that every person has a weakness and Morgana's was the white dragon." Arthur couldn't work out Merlin's face it was disappointment who for the dragon or Morgana? "Well then what's are plan to get out of here then?" Merlin asked "I don't have a plan for everything Merlin" Arthur decided no to ask Merlin about the disappointed face "Sometimes I wish you would have a brain and think of your own plans!" Merlin laughed sneakily "I just make them up as they go along, haha it usually works," Arthur raised his eye brow "what like the time you wanted to dress my father up as a woman?"

He felt hurt mentioning his father but he just wish he would get over it, his father was gone and not coming back 'I have to just live with it' Arthur thought to himself. "Why was that a bad idea?" Merlin asked "we were not going to go round dragging the king dressed as a woman" Merlin tapped his finger on his head "I know I would." Arthur couldn't help but laughing why did Merlin always have a sneaky, fun sometimes even strange sense of humour, but most of it was just nonsense. But Arthur could remember that above all his gibberish he displayed some sort of wisdom that if you didn't know him any better you would have mistaken him as wise.

"Merlin about Morgause..." Merlin started talking before Arthur could finish, "no Arthur look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it... it was just a flick of the moment that's all... it just kind of happened"

"Things like that don't just happen!" Arthur was more annoyed that Merlin... his _friend _didn't tell him or ask for anything in return, how much did Arthur really know about him? "Merlin how could you have not told me after all we have been though?"

"Oh and what was I supposed to say? That I poisoned Morgana because she was the cause of the curse and was working with Morgause, or hi Arthur I just killed Morgause today because she was a threat to the kingdom. You'll just think I'm an idiot and that I've lost it, Arthur I'm just a servant nothing more or less."

Arthurs mouth had dropped how could Merlin say that of course he was more than his manservant he was his friend and companion some could say it was destiny and stuff like that but for him it was pure convenience and he was glad so, so glad that it had happened that he had met him. "Merlin I don't see a king risking his life for just anyone, I didn't know you thought of yourself that way... I don't usually admit this but you mean much more to me than anything else, we share a bond of friendship and loyalty, Merlin my relationship with you is much stronger than my love for Guinevere."

"_Wow_ that means a lot coming from you" Merlin joked, Arthur returned this with a saddened smile "Merlin why would you feel this way?" Merlin looked down not wanting to look the king of Camelot in his eyes "it's just I..." 'I have magic an I don't know how you will treat me if I tell you please Arthur understand?' Merlin blurted out in his head, what was he supposed to say? Instead he looked away from him hopping that this conversation would end. "Right ok..." Arthur sounded so disappointed Merlin felt like crying like a boy had just lost someone close to him, Arthur himself looked away as well focusing his gaze on the cell wall.

"Well isn't this nice" Morgana said with a snide smirk catching both of their attention, "I'm not so sorry if I interrupt but I think it time you meet the dragon that brought this whole plan into action, you may know him as the white dragon but I know him as Aithusa." Merlin and Arthur watched as they saw a big shadow looming towards them in the darkness, 'Aithusa' Arthur thought in wonder what a strange name for a dragon...

_**Right Aithusa is definitely going to be in the next chapter, I did want Aithusa to be a her but I had already written Aithusa as a him so it was too late to change it, so I'm sorry for anyone who would have preferred the dragon as a her. **_

_**Also the phone lines have stopped working where I live so I guess that means the internet as well so I'm sorry if there's any delay in the time it has taken to get on there (no, this is not a made up excuse) **_

_**I know I say this all the time but ppleeassee review and tell me what you think. **_


	11. Chapter 11 - changing sides

_**A few minutes before...**_

Aithusa trusted Morgana with his life and although he could talk the two of them understood each other and most of all _loved_ each other. Morgana had led him into a dark cell that had bars on the door when they came there he noticed a voice that seemed to familiar to be missed. When she opened the door that's when Aithusa saw him, he started to turn back, this is why she had been mentioning his masters name Morgana had brought emrys here and he had been a part of it.

The dragon was struggling was he supposed to do? Stay with Morgana or obey his true alliegance with Emrys, even though he knew it was right to help his master his heart wanted to stay with Morgana...

Morgana turned and saw Aithusa was turning back "there's no need to fear, it's not such a scary place and I need you to help me with something." That had confirmed it Aithusa was staying with Morgana whether this made his a bad dragon or not he didn't care, he had made his decision, a decision that may or may not change history.

_**Now**_

Merlin's body tensed up as he and Arthur both turned to face Morgana, she was standing there with her arms folded enjoying the looks on their faces. Merlin turned to Arthur and saw that his face resembled fear but most of all hatred, Aithusa strolled keeping his eyes on one fixed position, and every so often looking at Morgana for reassurance.

Morgana broke the silence "well, i think Aithusa should end what he started, don't you?" Arthur glared at Morgana wincing in pain "what are you insinuating?" he growled, "that Aithusa is going to finish this... eventually." Arthur looked towards Merlin before hastily looking back "people will be looking for us," he shouted sounding much braver than he sounded. "don't you think I thought of that," Morgana jeered "some king you are, we are as far away from where you found us in the first place. Where we are now is hidden from none magic users such as yourself, so I don't think they will have much chance of finding you!"

Even though Arthur had all of these words literally spat at him, he still had hope "I trust my knights, they can defeat you!" Morgana scoffed "say whatever you can to make sure you can sleep at night, this Arthur Pendragon is why you will never be a great king, and this is why you will die here in this cell." All the while this argument had been going on Merlin could not take his eyes of Aithusa, he felt betrayed, hurt and even a little bit jealous but he tried to block that part out. He had saved this dragon and brought it into being, only to repayed by this.

"But before you die Arthur Pendragon, I will make sure you can have the worst tourture yet," Arthur laughed slightly "nothing you can do will make me fall down, if I cango though what you have already put me through then I can go through this." Morgana laughed "no but this is not the kind of torture you are thinking of, it is the death of another. Once Merlin is dead I will torture you again and again saying that is your fault that he is dead and when you can't take anymore I will watch you go through so much pain and allow you to kill yourself."

Merlin and Arthur gazed in horror the Morgana they once knew had long gone they already knew that, but this just pointed it out so much more. Morgana was the darkness of everything light and anything good, Morgana's soul was as dark as the night dark clouds surrounded her and anyone who dared get in her way. "Aithusa" Morgana commanded sharply "kill him" there was a yell of Arthur shouting "Nooo" and an evil looking Morgana enoying the pain and fear she was imposing on others.

_**Sorry I left it on a cliffhanger, enjoyed writing this so much can't wait to write the next chapter I wonder what Aithusa is going to do...**_


	12. Chapter 12 - death sentence

Morgana laughed she knew this would be the ultimate way to torture her brother and this way she could enjoy watching the person she hated most die in front of her, a win ,win. She noticed that Aithusa seemed to be fighting something as though there was a devil and an angle having an argument inside his head, Morgana watched as he moved back and forth letting out a small croak each time. She decided to communicate with Aithusa in a more direct way not sure whether it would work she tried to speak telepathically , unaware that Merlin could understand and hear her very clearly.

'Aithusa what's wrong?' Morgana thought that her plan had failed to communicate with the dragon until she had a strange sense of power surrounding her she could feel how the dragon felt, struggled, not sure of what to do... Morgana felt distressed to see Aithusa in that way, without knowing it she was sending all her feelings into the dragon rage, hate, now they shared the same enemies the same people that had hurt Morgana, now hurt Aithusa . But despite the strong and powerful connection they had Aithusa would not move as in a state of shock, as though something happened which shouldn't have.

The strong magic filled the air, Merlin could feel it spirling around the dragon and the witch. It had happened after Morgana had spoken to the dragon telepathically; he had to block this magic somehow, to get in there without being noticed. The magic started to loom away from the dragon and now it was surrounding only Morgana, knowing this was his only chance Merlin focused his full attention on the dragon.

BANG something or someone had blocked the connection it was as though the world had stopped spinning for just one second then had started again. Morgana was on the floor in agony holding onto her head crying with pain, it had affected Aithusa to, who was now screeching with his eyes slammed shut, as though wishing for the pain to go away.

Arthur coughed as he was laying on the floor relived that Morgana's plan to kill Merlin had failed, but he knew this wasn't the end she would try to kill him next time and would probably succeed. Arthur shivered at the thought "Merlin..." As though hearing Arthur's voice sent Merlin's reactions on hay wire, causing his to jolt a little. "Yes?" Arthur whispered "if you want to get out of this alive you will obey my orders and run, now!"

"What and leave you, now way!" Arthur annoyed at how stubborn his manservant could be replied "Merlin, you are not obeying you king and –"There conversation was interrupted by a loud frantic wail of Morgana "MORDRED!" Footsteps were heard running down the stairs as the door barged open reviling a worried looking Mordred.

Arthur's mouth was literally hanging open in shock, this boy who he had helped, protected, saved from execution, had chosen to join Morgana, well he is not a little boy anymore and far from innicont. Merlin looked at Arthur who was probably feeling the same amount of betrayal as he felt towards Aithusa, however he was warned that one day Mordred will go against him and commit great evil, well he guessed that day has come.

Mordred leaned over holding putting his hand on Morgana's back, Merlin was so focused on Mordred that he stopped thinking about Aithusa. "Morgana are you all right?" She slowly stood up turning towards Aithusa who had stopped screeching and stroked him on the back softly. "No" she replied in answer to Mordred's question, "I want to know what happened and to why things like this seem to happen whenever that stupid serving boy has to always be around!" Morgana was fuming as her and Mordred gaze came to turn towards Merlin, Morgana walked towards him. "You will die, like any others who have thought to mess with me" Morgana smirked while Mordred was looking wary "Aithusa will kill you."

Merlin laughed snidely "what too much of a coward to do it yourself?" Arthur was shocked what was Merlin doing provoking her, Morgana smiled "my dearest Merlin, once the Aithusa has done this I will know for certain that his full aligence will lie with me and not with anyone else" he turned to look at Mordred nodding "we will be back again tomorrow, so sorry we had to postpone you death like that, how un-thoughtful of me."

As she turned to leave her eyes flashed gold as Merlin was once again shackled to the wall, "just in case you wanted to escape" she laughed as she Mordred and a still shocked Aithusa walked out of the cell leaving Merlin time to consider his options – not that he had any...

**_Sorry we didn't really get to see Aithusa's reaction in this chapter but I promise you will sometime in the later chapters. _**


	13. Chapter 13 - the dragon's guilt

Merlin's hands were begging to ache as he kept trying to find a position that would be more comfortable, none. Arthur was on the floor not being able to move much because of the blood loss from Morgana's cruel torture, "Merlin" Arthur started "how could you be so stupid I knew you were an idiot but this, why didn't you run like the _king _of Camelot ordered you to?!" Merlin smiled slightly "since when have I ever listened to the _king _of Camelot!?" Arthur looked down towards Merlin's feet, "this time you should of" he sighed "you should have listened to me."

His tone turned more serious "even if I had listened to you Arthur Pendragon I wouldn't have run without you, so there." He was shaking his head at Merlin's reply "now you have a death sentence Merlin! How am I supposed to keep you safe when I can't even move myself?" Merlin coughed slightly "I will be fine" then he murmured quietly to himself "and even if I do die it will be after you have escaped, I will make sure of that."

* * *

She strode up the everlasting spiral steps until she reached the top, Morgana, Mordred and Aithusa were now out in the open. The place they had used was an abandoned cell that had once been used by the old religion to hide prisoners from there enemy's, well at least it was working. It was quite a sunny and the small breeze was causing Morgana's long raven hair to blow into her face, her hut wasn't far from here. They walked for a few minutes in silence Morgana because she was deep in thought about Aithusa, and Mordred because he didn't want to make her anger worse.

"Mordred" Morgana gestured "your work is done here if you want to leave then now would be the right time." He nodded but didn't move anywhere "Morgana I have nowhere to go, the druids won't accept me anymore because they think I have turned against them," Morgana scowled "against them how? I am the one that will make magic return when I am queen!" Her face had gone bright red as she attempted to consume her raging anger. Mordred's face looked grim "they believe that Emrys is the only one that will save magic kind for good," Morgana's eyes were glaring in every direction "Emrys is a traitor to our kind! Do you really believe that he will so called come and make magic return to Camelot?!"Mordred was panicking now "It's not what I believe it's the –"

"You were a druid once were you not?" Mordred only nodded in reply "so did you believe that Emrys would come and save our kind?" Mordred nodded again but added sharply so Morgana could not rage at him "but that was before I met you, once I thought that Emrys was my friend but he betrayed me, he betrayed us." She was lost in thought for a second "wait do you know who Emrys is?" Mordred for once shook he head he had go to far he couldn't tell Morgana that Merlin was Emrys.. . Could he? "Morgana I meant that he never came" Mordred lied smoothly "We were all waiting for him to one day lead us all when I found you I was fed up from waiting, I decided that he would never come."

Morgana smirked slightly "that is true, emrys is just a myth he will never come and he will never bring my doom no matter what the prophecies might say." Mordred looked doubtful but was clever enough not to say anything to increase her anger.

Aithusa had that terrible feeling of guilt surrounding him, how was it that he could not kill emrys? He had made his choice and he choose Morgana so the dragon couldn't understand why he couldn't do it. He tried to think that it was because he was a dragonlord, yes that could be it. But even if it was Morgana wouldn't have understood that, and tomorrow she was going to ask him to try to kill him again Aithusa felt like he was letting her down.

While busy in conversation Morgana looked at the dragon and suddenly felt the distress it felt as Aithusa hung his head down in shame. "Aithusa, it's alright things like this happen either way Merlin has some sort of way of getting out of my plans" this didn't make Aithusa feel any different it was just more shame that even a mighty dragon couldn't kill him, then an idea came into his head he would steal some power from the great dragon it would be easy and then he wouldn't have to feel like this anymore.

When Morgana brought Aithusa and Mordred into the hut the dragon stayed outside quietly sending her the feeling of relaxation so that Morgana would feel relaxed and not worried that something bad was going to happen to him. Morgana beamed at Aithusa a true smile appeared on her wrecked face "ok you can stay outside, but come in when it starts to get dark," Aithusa let out a croak to show that he understood.

As soon as Morgana had closed the door he flew up expertly into the air, the wind blowing in the dragons face. He was going to make Morgana happy, Aithusa hadn't felt like this flying for a long time, the feeling of happiness guiding his way although Morgana's hatred was also clouding his path. He was so overwhelmed by this feeling when it hit him he didn't know where killgarrah even was, he circled around he couldn't call a dragon yet Aithusa was too young.

**I am so sorry for how long it took me to update this chapter, however I have tried to make it longer than the others anyway I hope you like it **


	14. Chapter 14 - Aithusa's plan

The darkness was surrounding him, the only thing that was keeping the white dragon from turning back was Morgana, Aithusa had to please her to make her feel happy, because when she was happy he was happy. He swooped downwards, the dragon had already been to two places already and not found any sign of the great and very old dragon. But he wasn't worrying he knew one last place to go to, if kilgharrah was not there then he would call it a night and try again tomorrow.

The tree's had gone and Aithusa was now flying over rocky areas, this was where he had first found the great dragon - inside one of these caves. Aithusa landed on the edge of the cliff and started walking along; his claws were making a few rocks tumble to their deaths. Overall there were three caves next to each other, determined to find the right one Aithusa approached the first cave.

There was a slight light glinting out every few seconds then it would disappear, as the young dragon got closer he realised that this was a flame. Aithusa felt happy and excited, if he was feeling this way now what would Morgana be like if he killed Emrys. Watching fow a few minutes he realised the dragon was snoring, carefully he clambered across the rocky floor towards Kilgarrah, this was it he was going to do it, gazing at the dragon's dark green scales Aithusa came from behind. Abruptly there was a rumbling growl as the great dragon turned around causing the floor to vibrate.

"Why have you come here Aithusa? You have already betrayed us, What is your business here?" kilgharrah asked in an ancient dragon language which Aithusa seemed to understand. "I have come here in aid of Morgana" The white dragon cackled proudly, kilgharrah let out a long sigh "I should have known it wouldn't have been good, now tell me Aithusa why have you betrayed me and why have you betrayed the young warlock?"

"I haven't betrayed anyone; it's you who has betrayed me!" Aithusa continued "who was it that said to use my powers for good? who was it that when someone was hurt you save them and-" kilgharrah cut in "you are young and therefore you do not properly understand the meaning of destiny, by saving the witch you have unleashed a terrible evil ." The white dragon snarled "she is not evil and don't call her that," Aithusa smiled "on the contrary she is the most loving person I have ever met, we have been through a lot together."

Now kilgharrah laughed "you can't have met very loving people then because the witch's hatrid is blinding her, you would have seen the difference if you were around three years ago that was when she was loving and caring but that is long gone, if you ask me I think she is just using you." The young dragon was fuming "well it's a good job nobody asked you then! I know when the love you feel towards someone – you keep acting like I don't."

"Well I will take you word for it, whatever you want I'm not helping you, at least I know where my true allegiance lies." Aithusa smirked and said one thing "the dragon's oath" the great dragon was both astounded and disgusted, firstly how did Aithusa know of such things and secondly he wouldn't dare… "You swore to protect me kilgharrah , I am going to kill myself useless you give me what I want" the dragon roared a blew out a flame "why are you doing this? What is it you want?"

"I want a scale so I can kill a great powerful person," kilgharrah drew back a look of relief showing on his face "you really thought that by taking my scale you could kill Merlin? He is a dragonLORD not even I can kill him and no scale can help you!" The white dragon grinned so far "I was talking about showing Emery's shadow self" with that he left leaving the great dragon left there helpless oblivious even, whatever was going to happen it didn't look good."

_**Well we might have an evil merlin – Review? **_


	15. Chapter 15 - Slight change

Aithusa was fed up with people telling him what he could and couldn't do, well he he was mostly bluffing to killgarrah but if he could get Morgana to understand what he meant and then maybe she could do it. Aithusa heard the crunch of the twigs as he landed gracefully on the ground, Morgana came out looking worried "Aithusa, I told you to come in when it gets dark! it's almost morning!" The dragon put his head down slightly to show he was sorry, and slowly took the scale from behind the back of his wing holding it proudly in his mouth.

"What it this?" as soon as Morgana's fingers collided with the unknown object she sensed strong power, "Aithusa where did you get this" she asked in a serious tone. He couldn't reply but Aithusa focused his mind on evil possessed, hoping Morgana would get the gist. Morgana grinned her eyes filled with glee, "you amazing dragon," she kissed Aithusa on the head "what better way to torture Arthur than to possess him to torture and eventually kill his beloved manservant – maybe even gwen, and after this we could even get him to make his own people hate him. So they will happily bow down to me and not rebel, Aithusa this is the best thing you have ever come up with"

Aithusa was slightly annoyed that Morgana didn't get the gist, but seeing her proud and happy he shoved that feeling away, anyway he wasn't sure the possession thing would have even worked on Emrys anyway. Morgana leaded Aithusa towards the shack that was right next door to where she and Mordred were sleeping, she hugged the young dragon "have a good nights rest, you deserve it, later on will be very intense."

Merlin didn't get much sleep that night mostly because of what he had on his mind and the position he was in – not to mention Arthur's loud snoring every few seconds. He slid his right wrist down slightly, only to see that the red marks had worsened, he made sure Arthur was asleep before whispering "**Unspanne þás mægþ**" unlocking the shackles holding him to the wall, he sneaked over to where Arthur was sat and crouched down. His wounds were a lot worse than Merlin had expected, Arthur was getting better and pretending that he didn't have any pain when it was plainly obvious that he did.

"**Þurhhæle dolgbenn**" Merlin didn't have time to see if that had worked because Arthur was waking up, if he saw Merlin out of the shackles then there would be questions that merlin wouldn't be able to answer. "**Weorc untoworpenlic**" he said quickly locking himself back up again in the horrible position, why did he have to keep his magic a secret? Oh yeah because he would be executed if anyone did, well that just sucked.

"Merlin?" Arthur rolled over to face him, "are you okay?" Merlin stared back in disbelief "Arthur please don't try and hide, I know how bad the pain is on your back, if anything I should be asking if you were okay." Arthur almost growled "how did you see the marks on my back?" 'quick Merlin think of a quick and easy lie' "you were rolling over a lot in you sleep, oh and you wouldn't stop snoring so that any chance I had of getting to sleep was terminated," well at least there was a bit of truth in there it was just bending it... just a little.

"Arrh... sorry about that, and actually" Arthur leaned up "I don't feel anything at all... Merlin there's no pain anymore." Merlin smiled "I'm glad to know that you feel better..." Arthur sprang to his feet "right we have to get you out of here, and fast." Arthur started routing through his trousers pocket trying to find anything metal or wooden only to find his belt, "right this will just have to do." Merlin frowned "Arthur it's not going to work get out while you can, seriously, I will be fine," Arthur grinned not them fake smiles but a proper one "friends always stick by each other and I'm not breaking that rule now" Merlin struggled but managed to shrug "well I've never been good with rules or orders myself."

"Tell me about it..." Arthur managed to make the mood lighten up slightly as he kept trying to use the metal part of his belt to dent or break the shackles, Merlin had come to the realisation that there was definitely no way that Arthur would go on his own. He was about to use his magic when "why do you always have to be so difficult dear brother? And just as I was willing to be lenient." Arthur Merlin noted never showed how he felt, especially not to someone like Morgana but the pain on his face was as though someone had put a spear through his heart.

"Morgana you can still change, come back to Camelot with us and it can be just as it was before, we can forget that any of this ever happened." Morgana was fuming "those days went when you father executed innocent people time and time again for using magic, you are just the same as he once was." Merlin was just getting annoyed to all the things Morgana was saying and she actually thought they were true, "on the contrary Morgana Arthur is the opposite to his father he has trust in his people and always goes by what he beliviefs to be right."

"so you belive that killing people with magic is right?" Merlin looked down and looked as though he was thinking before he replied "look how you have used magic, wasted such a powerful thing that could have been a gift, maybe if you had used it for good things wouldn't be this way." Morgana looked as though she was about to spit in his face as she replied "Uther made in this way, my sister died by your hands so don't blame this all on me, I'm just finishing what was started. Because there has been a few minor adjustments to what I first had planned."

She looked from Merlin to Arthur, there bond was strong alright all it would take was one spell then Arthur would be broke. "Merlin is no longer on a death sentence by me, he is on a death sentence by you," she pointed at Arthur's shocked face. Arthur instead started to smile and eventually laugh "Morgana I thought you would be smarter that that, do you honestly think I would kill Merlin?" Morgana bit her lip in annoyance of her brothers attitude, it would not last, "no, not willingly but with my help then yes."


End file.
